One Shots
by color0her0wonderful
Summary: A series of one shots. Events in all three books with a song added to it. R&R please! Also I am taking requests!


***Change***

Clary POV

"_I see where this is going," Malachi said through gritted teeth. "We will not fight beside Downworlders in the service of a battle we can't possibly win-"_

"_But you can win it," Clary said. "You can." Her throat was dry, her head aching and the faces in the crowd before her seemed to meld into a featureless blur, punctuated here and there by soft white explosions of light. _But you can't stop now. You have to keep going. You have to try. _"My father hates Downworlders because he's jealous of them," she went on, her words tripping over one another. "Jealous and afraid of all the things they can do that he can't. He hates that in some ways they're more powerful than Nephilim, and I'd bet he's not alone in that. It's easy to be afraid of what you don't share." She took a breath. "But what if you could share it? What if I could make a rune that could bind each of you, each Shadowhunter, to a Downworlder who was fighting by your side, and you could _share your powers_-you could be as fast-healing as a vampire, as tough as a werewolf, or as swift as faerie knight. And they, in turn, could share your training, your fighting skills. You could be an unbeatable force – if you'll let me Mark you, and if you'll fight with the Downworlders. Because if you don't fight beside them the runes won't work."_

My heart was beating faster, I could hear it in my ears. Tunes were swimming in the depth of my mind and finally a certain one came true.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

"**Well I'm tired of it also. Valentine always getting everything he wants, first the Mortal Cup, then the Sword and now your fear. It won't take him long to figure out where the mirror is if he hasn't already." The crowd seemed to be trying to process my words.**

_But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through_

"**Valentine can't beat us anymore. We can and we will do anything to make that happen"**

_Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

"**They're trying to make you afraid, to make you give in way before you've gotten to the battlefield. That's not what Shadowhunters are. You weren't meant to give up! They can't break us down!"**

_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared_

"**You were trained for this, trained to take up arms against those who cause harm on humanity and even yourself. Think of all those who died not so long ago. And for what? So that you could make it worthless. Well they don't get another chance. Valentine will never offer you a fair option. It's a lie."**

_You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this_

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

"**I know you know we can do this! I can see it in almost every one your faces. I only hope that by the end of this I will have been able to persuade all of you who have doubts."**

_Tonight we standed on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?_

It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!

"**We never gave in."** Malachi stared at me with hard disapproving eyes. But I didn't care I'd said all I could say. Now the choice is there's.

"_Please," she said, but the word came almost inaudibly out of her dry throat. "Please let me Mark you."_


End file.
